The Unknown Sayjin
by Tora no Tenshi
Summary: A new sayjin arrives on earth searching for some high powerlevels the ship picked up. Made some changes on the chapters.
1. Prolong

Prolong  
  
Out in space, a ship could be seen heading toward the planet Earth. It was not a normal   
  
spaceship, because it looked like it could hold at least a hundred or more people. The ship it self   
  
could change it's shape to pass as a normal house on any planet it landed on. But, truth be told,   
  
there was only one person inside that ship, training hard at 550 times gravity, a young sayjin   
  
female named Shadow. 'Beep, Beep, Beep.' "Gravity levels returning to normal Miss Shadow,"   
  
said a computerized voice coming from out of nowhere. "Thank you. Computer are you sure   
  
this planet Earth has some strong powerlevels on it, because according to this planet's data the  
  
average powerlevel per person on this planet is usually only from 3 - 10," she said while   
  
grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat off her face. "Positive Miss Shadow, there is even a chance   
  
that some of those power readings might have came from sayjins," replied the computerized   
  
voice. "All right computer, when we land upon the planet you are to transform the ship to look   
  
like one of their houses and sign me up some where people my age go, after all it is not as if I have  
  
anything better to do," she said with a hint of boredom in her voice. "Of course Miss Shadow,   
  
whatever you say," the computerized voice replied before the ship began to descend into the  
  
earth's atmosphere. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
It was just another normal day at the 439 mountain area. "Gohan get up or you will be  
  
late for school!" yelled Chichi. Next thing that could be heard was a load bang and the sound of  
  
someone rushing downstairs, after a quick breakfast he was off to school. "Bye mom, bye Goten  
  
take care," he said and with that is was off flying to school. Yep, just another normal day in the  
  
life of Son Gohan.   
  
"Hey Nerdboy, you are actually on time for once, its a miracle," said Sharpener as he  
  
arrived in the classroom. "Very funny Sharpener, very funny," replied Gohan as soon as he sat  
  
down. The bell rang a few minutes later signaling the beginning of class. "Good morning class.  
  
We have a new student today. She got a perfect score on her entrance exams, so maybe some of   
  
you could learn something from her," Mr. Johnson said. "Great, just what we need another nerd!"  
  
Sharpener yelled from the back of the class. The teacher continuing like he did not hear that   
  
comment said, "I would like you all to meet, Miss Shadow Star." With that said, Shadow walked  
  
into the room, she was about 5'8"; had waist length black hair, with silver highlights on each side;  
  
she had sparkling blue eyes and was wearing dark blue jeans with a fuzzy brown belt; a black   
  
shirt with a star in the middle and a symbol for each element around it; star shaped ear rings, all  
  
in all she fit her name perfectly. "Miss Star, you will sit next to Mr. Son. Mr. Son, please raise your   
  
hand so she will know where you are," finished Mr. Johnson. ~Something is not right about her~  
  
Gohan thought while raising his hand. After taking her seat Shadow tuned out what was being  
  
said around her to think ~Weak humans not a one of them is worth my time. I can not believe I am  
  
doing this, what in the universe possessed me to do this. Now all I have to do is find who those high  
  
powerlevels, even though none of them are as strong as I am, belong to and hope some of them are   
  
sayjins. I will find out in time though, I always do. What is up with this guy next to me. He just   
  
keeps staring at me, he must have no manners. He could at least act like he was not staring.   
  
Interestin, I can not even get a proper reading on his powerlevel. Its like he is doing it all on purpose.   
  
Oh yes, very interesting.~ her thoughts were cut short with the sounding of the bell ending the first  
  
class of the day.  
  
As the day went on both Shadow's and Gohan's suspicion about each other grew. It was  
  
soon time for the last class of the day, gym. The class was to be playing baseball. "Hey Shadow,  
  
ever play baseball before," asked Sharpener. "No, I have not. Now will you kindly, leave me  
  
alone," she replied with annoyance at being bothered by someone not worth her time. "Great,  
  
she's on your team Videl," yelled Sharpener. After watching the game to understand how to  
  
play for a few moments, the ball was hit about 3 meters over her head and without thinking she  
  
jumped up and caught the ball, amazing everyone out there and making it three outs. ~Well now,  
  
I know she is not normal. That's the understatement, for sure.~ was Gohan's line of thoughts the  
  
moment she caught the ball. With the game finally ending and the confused class being dismissed,  
  
there was one sure thing on everyone's mind, and it was that Shadow Star was definitely not   
  
normal, by far.  
  
After school Gohan headed toward Capsule Corp. to talk to Bulma about the new  
  
student. "Hey Bulma," started Gohan, "can I talk to you for a moment?" "Sure Gohan what do  
  
you need?" asked Bulma. "Well you see, there is this new student in my class and there is  
  
something very strange about her," said Gohan. "What do you mean by strange?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Well for one thing, I can not get a reading an her powerlevel, its like she is blocking it some  
  
how. Second she jumped three meters in gym, destroyed two baseball bats ,and five baseballs,"  
  
replied Gohan. "I see what you mean Gohan, no normal person could do that. I do not know  
  
how I can help, but I will try and think of something later. Right now I am too busy, but I will try  
  
to help you the best I can," said Bulma. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Meanwhile at Shadow's place. ~Damn humans they are all idiots and weaklings. They   
  
can't even tell that I am not one of them. Now lets see what I can find out today.~ "Computer   
  
bring up all powerlevels above two hundred, located today," Shadow said while walking   
  
through her spaceship. "No powerlevels above two hundred located today, Miss Shadow,"   
  
replied a computerized voice. ~Well know this is interesting, this planet had a couple powerlevels  
  
well over three thousand right before I landed a few days ago. They must be able to hide their  
  
powerlevels, they also might have noticed me entering the planet. This is getting more interesting   
  
by the day. Well now I think this will be harder than I first thought it would be.~ "Computer   
  
inform me immediately if there are any powerlevels above two hundred located," she said while  
  
heading toward the kitchen to get something to eat. "Of course, Miss Shadow. You will be informed  
  
immediately if any are located," replied the computerized voice. ~Well now, it looks like I will be   
  
here longer than I thought I would. Oh well, I will think about that later. Right now it is time for  
  
a snack.~  
  
One month had passed and yet Gohan has not found out anything new about Shadow. It  
  
was just like any other day in class the teacher comes in makes the announcements and Shadow   
  
glaring at anyone that was brave enough to look her way. Shadow was, like always, not paying  
  
attention but thinking to herself. ~ One month, one fucking month, and not one trace of anything.  
  
It is as if they know that I am searching for them and they are keeping themselves hidden so I can   
  
not find them. The only thing that is keeping me here now is that weird feeling I am always getting   
  
from Gohan. Why in the world is he starring at me now. I would think he would have at least learned  
  
some manners by now, but no he hasn't.~ but she was interrupted from her thoughts by the teacher.   
  
"Attention class, I have great news, our class has been selected to stay at Capsule Corp. for one week   
  
by Bulma Briefs herself. You all will need you stuff for a week with you tomorrow, as we have already  
  
informed your parents, you will also need to be here by seven a.m. tomorrow morning," with that said  
  
the teacher let the class talk knowing he would not be getting their attention back any time soon now.   
  
Everyone was quite happy with going, well almost everybody, all but two students. ~What was Bulma   
  
thinking about inviting my class to spend the week with Vegeta there, someone is sure to get hurt   
  
more or less me.~ was Gohan's line of thoughts, but Shadow's were quite different ~Great, just great,  
  
this will make finding who I am looking for a lot harder and longer, than it already has been. But I will  
  
find them, I always do.~   
  
The next morning everyone was waiting out front of Orange Star High. Everyone was dressed  
  
up for the big day, well maybe not everyone. "Hey Shadow, why are you not dressed up to meet Bulma  
  
Briefs for?" asked Erase. "It is none of your business, so go the hell away," she replied back in her usual  
  
icy tone. Gohan was not having much luck with the situation either. "Hey Gohan," asked Videl, "why are  
  
you not dressed up like everyone else." "Well you see," he began "I was kinda in a hurry this morning so   
  
kinda forgot about it until it was a little too late to change." "Man Gohan, and you are supposed to be the   
  
smart one too, I'm surprised," she replied with little surprise in her voice. As seven o'clock rolled around   
  
everyone got on the bus, whether or not they wanted to go.  
  
The bus ride lasted one hour and was now arriving at Capsule Corp. for a week of fun or hell  
  
according to who you asked. The students were heading toward the front door where Bulma Briefs and  
  
her family were waiting. After everyone was standing around the front door she looked around at everyone  
  
there and began her speech, "Welcome to Capsule Corporation. My name is Bulma Briefs and this is my  
  
husband Vegeta. ~Hmm very interesting. Vegeta huh, I think I just fount what I was looking for.~ thought  
  
Shadow. While Mrs. Briefs continued her speech, "I would advise you just to stay out of his way and not  
  
make him mad, and my son Trunks. It is a pleasure to have you all stay here for the week, and I hope all of   
  
you enjoy it. You will be seeing some of our current experiments that we are working on at the moment. If   
  
anyone has any questions please feel free to ask me. Now, if you all would just follow me inside. I will give   
  
you a tour in just a couple of minutes," and with that said everyone, willing or not, followed inside. 


	4. Ideas

If anybody has any ideas, I would like to know so I can update faster since I do not have many ideas to work with at the minute. 


End file.
